Flack For Thought
by SammySmiles
Summary: Flack meets and falls for Danny's childhood friend Jamie, a native New Yorker just like him! After only meeting for the first time both Jamie and Flack are falling for each other and falling fast! FlackOC, DL, DannyOC friendship
1. Tough Day Remedy

**A/N - Hello people, my creative juices have started to run dry on my other stories, this one popped into my head whilst i was thinking of ideas for my others, i came to the conclusion that Flack doesnt see much romance in mine as they revolve around Danny and Lindsay so i decided to throw him a line and write a romance story about Flack, with added DL hehe, i will update my others soon i promise! - Sammy plz review**

Chapter One - Tough Day Remedy.

Lindsay was sitting in her apartment eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream, she had had a shit day at work some crazy maniac was going round killing people and with every killing there was less and less evidence to collect, as you can imagine it was frustrating. Danny had decided to stay on and try and help in any way he could, but Lindsay couldn't she had had enough for one day so Mac told she could go home, she wasn't about to argue with him.

She had been watching and eating ice cream for maybe an hour or so, she was watching her favourite film Titanic, she needed to watch a film she knew would make her cry, that way when Danny called round and she was crying she could use the film as the reason. She did this a lot when a case got to her. She had a feeling Danny had caught on though, but he was gentle enough not to say anything. Another reason Lindsay couldn't help but love him.

She was tucking in for another spoonful when her buzzer rang, she sighed and placed the ice cream on the coffee table and walked towards the intercom and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Linds, its Jamie. You free?"_

"Jamie, yeah sure I'll buzz you in."

"_Thanks."_

Lindsay buzzed the door which let Jamie into the building, Lindsay was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of chequered pyjama pants and a pair of socks.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Lindsay opened the door and stood aside so that Jamie could come in.

"Hey Linds, you look rough!"

Lindsay laughed and smiled.

"Thanks Jay, just what I needed to hear, at least I can trust you to tell me the truth."

Jamie smiled and crashed on the sofa and took note of her surroundings, there was a box of tissues on the coffee table along with a tub of half eaten ice cream and Titanic was playing on the television. Jamie pulled a concerned face and looked at Lindsay who was now sitting beside her, with her arms leaning on her knees.

"Tough day?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Jamie shook her head.

"Course I don't mind, if all you want to do is sit and watch soppy films all evening rather than go out or talk, then I will be more than willing to keep you company."

Lindsay smiled.

"Thanks. I'll get you a spoon."

Jamie laughed.

"Sod the spoon I know you keep two tubs of ice cream in there at all times, I'll take a tub, your not the only one who has had a shitty day darlin'!"

Lindsay laughed while she walked into the kitchen.

"Do tell, I know you like sharing you days with me."

Jamie scoffed.

"My mom always told me a problem shared is a problem halved, so blame her!"

Lindsay just laughed as she walked back in with a tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She passed it to Jamie which she graciously accepted.

"Oh I need this, its better than drinking your problems away but you gain about ten pounds in the process!"

Lindsay started laughing hysterically, Jamie looked at her blankly.

"What did I say?"

Lindsay smiled at Jamie.

"You really know how to cheer me up when I'm down you know that?"

Jamie nodded as she tucked into her ice cream, she kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the coffee table, Lindsay copied her.

"Well what are best friends for…so Leo died yet?"

Lindsay started laughing again this time Jamie joined in.

It was about 10 o'clock at night and Lindsay and Jamie had gotten through two boxes of tissues and were sharing a bowl of popcorn, not that they were eating much of it, they were too busy crying, they had finished watching Titanic and were now halfway through the Disney film Eight Below, when Lindsay's house phone started ringing. Lindsay paused the film and picked up the receiver.. She sniffed and composed herself before she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Montana, you free right now?"_

Lindsay laughed.

"Well Jamie's here and we are watching girlie films, does that count?"

Lindsay and Jamie laughed.

"_Well that's cool, me and Flack are at the bar near work did you wanna join us? Bring Jamie!"_

Lindsay laughed.

"I'll ask, hang on."

Lindsay turned to face Jamie.

"Jay, did you want to go and meet Danny and a guy from work for drinks?"

Jamie nodded.

"Sounds like fun."

Lindsay smiled.

"Danny, you there?"

"_Still here Montana. So?"_

"We'll be there in about half an hour, see you then. Love you."

"_Love you too Montana."_

Lindsay put the phone down and turned off the film and television and stood up.

"Right, lets get sorted. We need, make up, hair and clothes."

Jamie looked herself up and down, she was simply wearing a simple plain black spaghetti strapped top with a pair of black dress pants, and she had been wearing a pair of stiletto boots, she had just come from work.

"I'm fine the way I am. I'm more worried about you to be honest."

Lindsay walked into her bedroom laughing.

"Thanks as always Jay."

Within a matter of moments Lindsay emerged from her room wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans, she had left her tank top on, she knew Danny liked it when she wore tank tops. Something about it enhancing her upper body.

Jamie had put her leather jacket on and was waiting for Lindsay, while Lindsay had been changing Jamie had cleaned up the living room. By 10.30pm Lindsay and Jamie wear walking the last few metres to the bar where Danny and Flack were waiting.

TBC


	2. Oh My

Chapter Two - Oh My

Danny and Flack were sitting in a booth in the bar waiting for Lindsay and Jamie to arrive, they were talking about the last Yankee's baseball game when Danny heard a familiar voice call his name, he looked up and stood at the end of the table with drinks in hand was Lindsay and Jamie. Lindsay leaned down and kissed Danny and sat down next to him, leaving Jamie to sit next to Flack.

"Hey, you don't mind me gate crashing do you?"

Jamie focused her question at Flack who shook his head.

"Nah, gives me someone to talk to when those two start making goo goo eyes at each other."

"We don't do goo goo eyes!"

Jamie and Flack both laughed. Jamie placed her hand on Lindsay's which was across the table, and squeezed it gently.

"Trust me darlin' you do. How often do I play gooseberry?"

They all laughed.

Jamie and extended her hand to Flack who accepted it graciously and shook it gently.

"I'm Jamie, you can call me Jay, most people do."

"I would be Don Flack, but you can call me Flack, everyone does."

Jamie smiled and turned to Danny and glared at him playfully.

"So Messer, you haven't gotten yourself locked into anymore rooms then?"

Danny glared back.

"Nope Jay, you gotten hit on by anymore geriatric old men?"

Jamie laughed and so did Danny.

"Fair game Messer."

Flack looked at Lindsay and then back at Jamie and Danny.

"Are you two normally like this?"

Jamie turned to look Flack in the eyes, the instant she did that she knew it was a mistake, she was automatically drawn into his electric blue eye and was becoming increasingly lost in them. It took him saying her name repeatedly for her to snap out of it.

"Jay?"

She shook her head and turned to Lindsay who was staring at them both, and then she turned back to Flack.

"Sorry, got lost in thought then, what did you say?"

Flack laughed and repeated his question.

"Are you and Messer always like that?"

Jamie laughed and nodded.

"Me and Danny go way back, we went to the same high school, we also went to the same College and we also lived together for about 5 years when we left."

"So you and Danny…dated?"

"Oh GOD no, your joking right, I would never go out with Messer, wouldn't be worth the hassle."

"Hey, I am here you know Jay!"

Jamie turned to face Danny.

"Face it Danny, me and you would have never worked, we are to similar."

"Who said we were similar?"

"I did."

Danny turned to Lindsay who was trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"How could you say something so mean? I'm nothing like Jay!"

Jamie shook her head and turned to face Flack again.

"So do you like being a Detective, Detective?"

Flack laughed, and shifted his body so that he was facing Jamie. He smiled and nodded.

"It has its moments. What do you do?"

Lindsay answered for her.

"Jay works at the DA's office, hence the clothes she's wearing, she came to mine straight from work."

Jamie turned to glare at Lindsay.

"I can speak you know Dorothy!"

Lindsay shuddered and gave Jamie evils.

"I'm not from Kansas am I? And you know I hate that!"

Jamie shrugged off her jacket, and winked at Lindsay.

"I know Linds, just playing with you."

Lindsay shook her head and started a conversation with Danny, Jamie turned her attention back to Flack who was taking a swig of his beer, Jamie picked up her beer and did the same.

"How did you meet Lindsay then? Considering you knew Danny first."

Jamie laughed and took another sip of her beer.

"That is another story, we met at the courthouse, we just seemed to click you know. Been friends ever since. That was at least a year ago, I spend the majority of my nights with her, that's when she's not with Danny. If I don't see her we talk on the phone, she has become a huge part of my life."

Flack nodded. Jamie blushed slightly.

"So come on Don Flack, what can you tell me about yourself?"

Flack laughed, they spent the majority of the night talking about life, family everything really, they only stopped for a few moments when Danny and Lindsay had called it a night and left, but they stayed and chatted more. They laughed and joked until the early hours. But when the bar owner came over to them and asked them to leave as they were closing, they continued their conversation whilst walking through the streets, side by side.

"You know, when I finished work today, all I wanted to do was sit and watch soppy chick flicks with Lindsay whilst eating our weight in ice cream, but now, I have to say I'm glad Danny called and asked us to come for a drink."

Flack smiled and nodded.

"I am to. It was one shitty day that got brighter."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh, Flack was confused.

"What?"

Jamie calmed down and placed her hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry but that was so cheesy. But I know what you mean, I feel the same."

Flack and Jamie carried on walking through the streets, before they knew it they were at Jamie's apartment building, they stood outside silent, Jamie was screaming inside herself to ask him up, but she knew where that would go.

"I'm not the type of guy to take advantage, so that's why all I'm going to do is walk you to your door."

Jamie smiled and nodded, they walked into the building and into the elevator within minutes they were standing outside Jamie's apartment.

"I had fun tonight Flack. The first time in a long time, thank you."

Flack nodded. He was losing himself in her baby blue eyes, as was she losing herself in his electric blue eyes.

"I was wondering, did you want to go to dinner with me? This Friday night?"

Jamie smiled and reached up and kissed Flack gently on the lips, not crazy passionate, not lustful, but the promise of things to come. It was slow and meaningful, when Jamie pulled away Flack could have fallen over it was that overwhelming.

"Wow. Can I take that as a yes?"

Jamie laughed and nodded.

"I've got a meeting with Mac the day after next, maybe I will get to see you before Friday as well?"

"I'll make sure I am at the lab as often as I can be that day."

Jamie laughed again, and kissed Flack on the cheek.

"Goodnight and thank you for tonight and thank you for walking me to my door."

"My pleasure, see you soon."

With that Flack walked down the hall and Jamie went into her apartment and nearly died when she closed the door, she had known the guy for less than 24 hours and she was falling over herself.

TBC


	3. Falling And Falling Fast

Chapter Three - Falling, And Falling Fast

Jamie was laying in bed, she turned to look at her alarm clock, it had only just ticked over 3am. She had to be in at 8am, another five hours, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw them, she saw Flack's bright blue eyes. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head in frustration.

"Get a hold of yourself Jaime-Anne you've known him less than a day and your already losing sleep over him, this isn't healthy!"

Jamie always felt better once she had given herself a good talking to. It was one f her habits. Fed up of not being able to sleep Jamie got out of bed and walked into her living room, switched on the light and walked through to the kitchen and grabbed herself a can of coke and walked back over to her sofa, she sighed loudly and slouched on the sofa.

"I bet you he isn't having this problem."

Jamie got settled into a comfortable position and picked up her copy of The Da Vinci Code and carried on from where she left off, trying to push the thoughts of Flack out of her mind, she knew she would be calling Lindsay tomorrow and telling her everything.

But what Jamie didn't know, was that Flack was having the same problem.

Over in Flacks apartment he was laying in bed with his arms behind his head, he looked over at his alarm clock, it had only just gone past 3am, _"This is going to be a long night."_

Knowing that any chance of getting any sleep had passed the moment Jamie kissed him, he got up and headed to his living room. On the way through to the joining kitchen Flack turned the lights on and grabbed a chilled beer from his fridge, he knew that drinking more alcohol wasn't going to help but he didn't feel like anything else, but then again he and Jamie hadn't really drank an awful lot. Which he was thankful for, he didn't think he could handle their interaction if he knew she was off her face and probably wouldn't remember any of it!

He crashed onto his sofa and switched on the television, as per normal there wasn't much on at that time of the morning. He left it on some interactive game show, and he picked up his copy The Da Vinci Code and continued reading, this wasn't the normal type of book that he read but Stella had suggested them and he found them surprisingly good.

He began to get frustrated, he kept finding his mind wander to thoughts of Jamie and their kiss, and he had read and re read the same line in his book.

"Damn it Flack, what's wrong with you!"

Flack focused his eyes and tried to keep his focus on reading his book. He knew come tomorrow Danny would have questions.

Over in Lindsay's apartment, Lindsay and Danny were sleeping soundly, both were tired and had fallen fast asleep in each others arms, which is why being woken up by a telephone call and gone three-thirty in the morning will always go down well, which is exactly what happened.

RING RING

Danny and Lindsay stirred, both in a comfortable sleep.

RING RING

Danny opened his eyes slowly as he heard Lindsay groan and pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

Danny grumbled to himself and rolled over.

"_Lindsay, I'm sorry for waking you, I couldn't sleep."_

Lindsay a little agitated.

"So that meant you had to call me? At just gone three-thirty!"

"_I'm sorry, I really needed to talk to you, and besides you owe me for all the times you called me at ridiculous hours telling me how great Danny is!"_

Lindsay sighed and laughed out loud, she looked over at Danny and smiled.

"Ok, give me a minute while I sort myself out, I will take this call in the living room, Danny's sleeping."

Within a couple moments, Lindsay was curled up on her sofa with the phone to her ear listening intently to Jamie.

"Ok, shoot, what's the problem?"

"_Don, I cant stop thinking about him. After you left we stayed until closing and he walked me home, to my door in fact, we kissed, oh my god Lindsay the kiss, and then he asked me if I wanted to go out with him Friday night!"_

Lindsay laughed quietly.

"I take it you said yes?"

"_Of course I said yes, he's amazing Linds, I have only known him less than a day, but I cant stop thinking about him, him and those lips, Linds he is such a good kisser, it wasn't passionate or anything, just a you know the type I mean, don't you?"_

"Yep, I know the one you mean, the kiss that gives promise of things to come, not to quick but just long enough to get the fact that your interested across, I've done that one on Danny."

"_I thought you might have done. I was sitting here reading my book and I just kept reading the same line, that's when I knew I had to call you Linds, I cant wait to see him again, I told him I had to be at the lab for a meeting with Mac tomorrow and he said he would make sure he was there as often as he could be so that he could see me! Linds no-one has done that for me before, but I'm scared I've fallen for someone who doesn't feel the same, I doubt he's sitting up unable to sleep!"_

Lindsay laughed and sighed down the phone.

"Jamie, I know Flack, and the way you two were last night, there isn't a doubt in my mind that he feels the same, and besides, if he says he is going to hang round the lab on the off chance he might catch a few moments with you, I think its safe to say he is feeling the same way. Does that help?"

Lindsay could hear Jamie sighing, she smiled at the thought of her best friend and colleague getting together, it also meant that she and Danny could double date with Jamie and Flack. The sound of Jamie's voice tore Lindsay away from her day dreaming.

"_Linds? I know your right, you always are. All I can say is thank you for dragging me out tonight or last night whatever it was, I owe you big time!"_

Lindsay laughed and smiled again.

"Look, we've both got work in the morning, try and get some sleep Jay, I know its going to be hard I was the same way with Danny, trust me he will be popping into your head when you least expect it, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"_Sure thing, thanks for listening Linds, you've been a big help as always, see you later, bye."_

"Bye."

With that Lindsay put the living room back where it was and walked to the kitchen, she reached for a glass and poured herself a glass of water, when she turned to walk back into the living room she nearly dropped the glass, stood in the doorway of the kitchen was a shirtless and sleepy Danny.

"Danny, you scared the hell out of me!"

Danny smirked.

"Sorry Montana, I could feel my ears burning, you weren't talking about me were you?"

Lindsay knew full well that Danny had probably heard her half of the conversation, she just shrugged and walked past him.

"What if I was, what are you going to do about it?"

Lindsay was now stood back in the bedroom, she had placed her glass on the dressing table, she was standing by the end of the bed with her hands on her hips waiting for Danny's comeback. As Danny walked back through the living room he made sure he turned the lights out, once he had done that he walked into the bedroom and stood opposite Lindsay and smiled in the way he always did, Lindsay hated it when he did that, it always made her melt, it didn't help that Danny knew that and always used it to his advantage.

Danny mimicked Lindsay's position, but he held his arms over his chest.

"I can think of ways Montana, and don't tempt me."

"Come on Danny, I'm a big girl, tell me, show me…what would you do about it?"

That's when he did it, he lunged and Lindsay and started chasing her around the bed, both laughing. When Danny caught Lindsay he threw her on the bed and straddled her and started tickling the shit out of her, Lindsay was laughing uncontrollably.

After play fighting for a couple minutes they both fell on the bed and curled up into each others arms.

"So what was that all about? Who calls at that time in the morning?"

"Jay, she cant stop thinking about Flack, you know what she is like, I swear this wasn't such a great idea, I'm not going to hear the end of it."

Danny laughed and kissed Lindsay on the forehead.

"She must have it bad."

Lindsay laughed.

"I think the same can be said for Flack."

TBC


	4. It'd Be Worth It

Chapter Four - It'd Be Worth It

Flack was pacing up and down the layout room where Lindsay and Danny were working. Lindsay kept looking up at Flack, each time Flack looked more and more anxious. Flack had been pacing the room for about twenty minutes before Danny slammed his work down causing Lindsay and Flack to look at up.

"Danny? What's up?"

Danny looked at Lindsay then to Flack.

"Flack…if you keep pacing I will personally make sure that you cant walk again!"

Flack stared at Danny and sighed.

"Sorry man, its just, its Jamie."

"Jay?"

Lindsay looked at Flack and smiled.

"You got it bad haven't you?"

Flack started to blush and avoided Lindsay's gaze. Lindsay started to laugh as did Danny, Flack shot Danny an evil look.

"I don't know why your laughing Messer, I seem to recall you walking into things whenever you got caught in thought about Lindsay."

Lindsay turned to look at Danny who was now the one hiding his blushing face. She turned back to Flack.

"Is that true? Did I really make you do that?"

Danny said nothing but saying nothing said it all. Lindsay laughed and smiled at Danny.

"I think that's amazing."

Danny smiled and turned back to Flack who had his head stuck out of the door looking up and down the corridor.

"Flack just keep your cool man, she'll come, she said she would and Jay sticks to her word."

Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Trust me Don, she's coming."

As if by magic, Jamie popped her head in the door and smiled sweetly. Melting Flack's heart instantly.

"You came."

Were the only words that Flack could muster making both Lindsay and Danny smile, they were glad to see that they were getting on.

Jamie walked into the room and smiled again, but this time the smile was wider.

"I said I would didn't I?"

Flack nodded.

"So how is your case going Linds? Made any progress?"

Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"We've got the son of a bitch. Just need to go book him and then this one is wrapped up."

Jamie smiled at Lindsay and turned her attention towards Flack.

"Did you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?"

Flack nodded.

"I think that's a great idea."

Both Flack and Jamie said goodbye to Lindsay and Danny and left for the break room. As soon as Jamie and Flack were out of sight Lindsay elbowed Danny in the side.

"Oww, what was that for Montana?"

Lindsay laughed.

"We don't do that anymore."

Danny was still rubbing his side, he looked at Lindsay confused.

"What do you mean? What don't we do?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Typical man…figure it out, we're dating Danny, how about you take me on a DATE!"

With that Lindsay walked out of the lab and out of Danny's sight. Danny was wide eyed, he hadn't realised Lindsay wanted to be wined and dined, if he had known he would have tried.

After thinking a plan over in his head Danny picked up his cell and began making plans, if Lindsay wanted a date he would give her one, God knows he would do anything to make her happy.

…

Jamie was standing with her back against the countertop while Flack was pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Milk? Sugar?"

Jamie laughed.

"Milk, no sugar, you?"

Flack smiled widely.

"You taken a mental note for future reference?"

"Might be…depends on how lucky you are!"

Both Jamie and Flack laughed, Flack handed Jamie her coffee and she accepted it graciously.

"Well?"

"Black, nothing added. I've learned to live on this stuff."

Jamie nodded.

"I had noticed."

Flack smiled as he and Jamie made their way to the stools in the break room. Once they were sat down the conversation began to flow like it had the night before.

After talking for about twenty minutes Flacks cell rang.

"Sorry about this."

Flack answered the call and did a lot of nodding and agreeing. Soon after he turned his attention back to Jamie.

"Sorry about this Jamie, I need to go, work is calling, can I call you tonight?"

Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Course you can, I will give you my number."

Jamie wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Flack.

"Now go...I dont want you to get into trouble and its Jay, only my mom calls me Jamie!"

"Sorry, I'll call you later I promise and…it'd be worth it!"

With that he winked and left Jamie sitting in the break room, her heart was fluttering and she couldn't wait until his call. She had to find Lindsay.

TBC

**A/N - Sorry it has been awhile, school had started again and I was piled high with work, I promise to try and regulate my stores more, thanks Sammy xxxx**


	5. I'll Always Be There For You

Chapter Five - I'll Always Be There For You

Jamie had been looking for Lindsay for about ten minutes, unable to find her she tried the lab that they had all been in before she and Flack had gone for coffee, she poked her head round the door, again no Lindsay but Danny was sitting staring at the table with a glum look on his face, Jamie walked in and took a sit next to him.

"Whats eating you?"

Danny sat up and smiled at Jamie.

"Nothing."

Jamie gave him the 'Like I believe that' look.

"Spill Messer."

"Lindsay and I had a little fight, just after you left."

Jamie sighed and folded her arms on the table, making sure not to touch any evidence that was in front of her.

"She got upset because I don't take her out on dates, but I didn't know that was what she wanted, if she had said then I would've, I cant read minds."

Jamie nodded

"Maybe she didn't want to say anything, maybe she wanted you to be spontaneous and surprise her, I havent met a girl yet that doesn't like being wined and dined."

"I suppose your right."

Jamie scoffed.

"Aren't I always?"

Both she and Danny laughed, but then Danny turned serious again.

"When were you going to talk to me about Flack?"

Jamie was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Danny sighed and stood up and walked to the other side of the layout table and started to pack up evidence.

"Doesn't matter Jay. Haven't you got to get back to the DA's office or something?"

Jamie stood up and tried again.

"Danny talk to me, where did that come from?!?"

Danny's head snapped up and he looked her dead in the eyes.

"What like you talk to me?"

Danny peeled off his gloves and tossed them in the bin and walked out the lab, leaving a sealed box of evidence and an upset and confused Jamie behind.

-------

Later that night, Jamie was pacing up and down her apartment, she hadn't been able to think straight since Danny's outburst, she started to get upset and curled up on the sofa and cried, she and Danny rarely fought, but when they did, it lasted a couple days when they were living together they went a week without saying one word to, it was their way of dealing with the stresses of each other, and that was their ritual, but every time they fought, Jamie always found it harder each time.

"Dammit Messer, every time."

Just as Jamie was about to throw something across the room, her phone rang, not in the mood she grabbed her phone and threw it in the waste paper bin, unaware that it was in fact Flack calling.

Jamie had her hand to her mouth, she hated this, she hated the fact that she and Danny were fighting, and she had to do something about it, she grabbed her keys and her jacket, slipped on her shoes and headed out the door. Within twenty minutes she was outside Danny's apartment, banging ferociously on the door.

-------

Danny was sitting on his sofa with beer in hand watching the baseball, Flack had called round earlier and they were both chatting and eating the pizza they had ordered, it ended up being a little gathering, Hawkes had popped by and was enjoying the pizza and beer as well. Flack had gone into the kitchen to call Jamie, but when there was no answer he came back in with a perplexed look on her face. Hawkes noticed.

"Not in?"

"Must not be, but I'm sure she said she had no plans, do you reckon she is with Lindsay Danny?"

Danny just shrugged.

"Might be."

Hawkes and Flack looked at each other and said nothing, completely unaware of the events that had happened in the lab.

Danny was about to grab a slice of pizza when someone began knocking rapidly on the door, both Hawkes and Flack looked at Danny.

"Is this normal? Does this happen regularly?"

Danny sighed.

"Nope, about once a year will do it, you guys might want to take cover, especially you Flack."

Just as he stood up they heard the sounds of Jamie's voice through the door.

"DAMMIT MESSER, ANSWER THE GOD DAMN DOOR…NOW!!!"

"Dude is that?…"

Danny just nodded. He made his way to the door and opened it slowly.

-------

When Danny had finally opened the door Jamie barged past him and walked in to see Flack and Hawkes staring at her, if she was in the right state of mind the fact Flack would be seeing her in the state she was in it would have bothered her big style, but at that present moment, she couldn't give a toss.

She heard Danny shut the door and then saw him walk past her, this just infuriated her more.

"What the hell do you think you doing Danny? How can you just walk straight past me!!"

Danny turned and looked at Jamie.

"Jamie can we not do this now, I have company!"

Flack and Hawkes eyes widened with disbelief, neither were paying attention to the game anymore, something more interesting was going on right in front of them. Flack was paying the most attention.

"You're a jackass you know that, a real piece of work."

"I do now, Jamie, was the whole point in this visit you coming to lay into me, if so I am really not in the mood!"

Jamie walked right up to Danny and got up in his face.

"Neither am I!"

Danny and Jamie continued their eye contact until they heard Flack clear his throat.

"Uh guys, whats going on?"

Jamie turned her attention to Flack and smiled wearily.

"Sorry Flack, this is something me and Danny need to sort out on our own, it doesn't change anything, I just don't want you to see me act the way I am gunna act with him…it tends to get ugly."

Danny scoffed, he knew ugly was an understatement, when they were sharing an apartment a couple years back, they went through a whole set of white china, Jamie had smashed all the pieces whilst taking aim at Danny's head. She wasn't trying to kill him of course…

"Danny…can we not do this in front of your friends, I don't think they want to witness your murder!"

Jamie smiled sarcastically.

Danny turned to Flack and Hawkes.

"Guys, I hate to do this to you half way through a game, but Jay has a point this might turn ugly."

Flack had a worried look on his face, he wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving them alone together when there was obviously something big was about to go down. He turned to Jamie.

"Jay, Danny, just try to stay in one piece, I like you both the way you are!"

Jamie smiled and watched as Hawkes and Flack left the apartment, once the door was closed Jamie's personality flipped again, she wasn't backing down.

"You know, I thought I could handle anything life could throw at me, the majority of the time I can, but you, you are something that I cant handle, you're the one thing in my life that I cant control…and I hate you for it."

Danny closed his eyes and lifted his head to the ceiling, he opened his eyes and looked at Jamie the upset evident within her, he hated fighting with her. But even the best of friends fight.

"Jay…"

Jamie stopped Danny, she was crying now, she was emotional and she was going to be heard.

"Danny, just don't speak, I need you to listen to me…"

Danny nodded.

"You and me, its always been there, we never told anyone that we dated all the way through high school, we didn't tell anyone that because we knew that your girlfriend or my boyfriend would want us to shut each other out of our lives, and we agreed we wouldn't do that, we agreed that we meant far more to each than that. Friends forever I think was what we toasted to."

Jamie smiled as she remembered, she turned back to Danny her eyes red, and crying, she sniffed and smiled at Danny again, she laughed at herself.

"GOD look at me, I know this is our yearly bust up, but it really doesn't make it any easier…their getting worse…aren't they?"

Danny just looked down at the floor and then back to Jamie.

"Yeah."

Jamie laughed and began pacing.

"You know, I never thought we would fight over something so trivial mind, come on, what was that in the lab, I don't talk to you anymore? You know that's bull! You know my darkest secrets Danny, and I know all your demons, hell I've sat and had meals with them before…how can you say I don't talk to you?"

"Jay, I said it because I was in a weird place in my head."

Jamie shook her head.

"That's not why you said it. Please Danny, I need to know what you meant."

Danny sighed.

"I guess…I guess I was jealous that the reason you rang at three in the morning was to speak to Lindsay, I remember when I used to be the one you called at three in the morning to bitch about the boyfriend you just split with or because you had seen a cute guy in the café near your work."

"You used to act so annoyed when I did that, your meaning to tell me, you liked the fact that I called you?"

Danny nodded.

"It made me feel that I was a part of your life still."

Jamie's heart tore into two pieces.

"Danny, you will always be a part of my life, but Lindsay is a woman, she understands what I mean, she knows where I am coming from, you're a guy, you wouldn't as much."

Danny smiled. Jamie took a few steps towards Danny and placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you Danny, I loved you when we were growing up, I loved you in high school and I love so much more now, the fact that I am talking to Lindsay about my man issues doesn't mean and doesn't make you less of a friend. Danny you will always be my best friend…there is no substitute, especially considering you are one of a kind."

Danny smirked.

"I know you love me, and I know that there are obviously things that you cant tell me, and well I would rather you didn't tell me about the size of Flacks manhood…that would be wrong on so many levels."

Jamie laughed and wrapped her arms around Danny and held him tight, as did Danny.

"I'm not gunna let go Jay, now or ever, I'll always be there for you."

Danny kissed the top of Jamie's head as she nuzzled into his chest. Even though they had a sexual relationship once Jamie and Danny never rekindled their romance in that way, they tried it out but they were found that they were better off as friends, best friends and it had remained that way ever since.

Jamie started laughing.

"What? Whats so funny?"

Jamie rested her chin on Danny's chest and looked up into his eyes and smiled through her laughter.

"If someone was to walk in right now they would so get the wrong idea."

Danny and Jamie started laughing together and Danny kissed her head again. Danny and Jamie stayed like that for a few more minutes and then pulled away from each other. Then it hit Jamie.

"Aww man, I missed Flacks call, I was looking forward to that as well."

Danny smiled as he handed Jamie a slice of pizza, they had made their way to the sofa and were watching the rest of the game.

"You really like him don't you?"

Jamie turned to Danny and smiled lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah I do, I am just worried he doesn't feel the same."

Danny laughed and took a swig of his beer.

"Oh he does believe me, you should have seen him before you turned up at the lab today, what sight!"

Danny and Jamie stayed in Danny's apartment, laughing joking and making the most out of each others company. They were now closer than ever.

TBC

**A/N - This chap just came flowing out of me, hope you enjoy!**


	6. Truth Hurts

Chapter Six - Truth Hurts

Danny and Hawkes had been called to a crime scene by Flack, Danny was a little apprehensive about seeing Flack, he hadn't spoken to him since the night before when Jamie had come to his apartment all flustered.

Hawkes and Danny approached the scene and they were met by Flack.

"Hey man, you and Jamie cool now?"

Danny looked at Flack for a few moments then smiled to himself, he could read Flack like a book and everything about him reeked jealously.

"Yeah, we're cool, she stayed the night actually, we haven't done that since me and Montana got together."

Danny just smirked and walked to the DB in the lounge leaving Hawkes and a gob smacked Flack at the tape, Flack looked at Hawkes.

"Did he mean what I thought he meant?"

Hawkes shook his head, he could see where Danny was going with this, and he wanted to be there to see the end results.

"I had better catch up with Danny, don't worry Flack, I am sure he didn't mean it after all, he's already been there. Why reawaken old memories?"

With that Hawkes walked towards Danny and their DB leaving Flack even more confused than before.

….

Flack was sitting in the break room of the Lab staring into space when Lindsay walked in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Flack!"

No response.

Lindsay sighed and placed her fingers in either side of her mouth and whistled Montana style, that was enough to shake Flack from his trance and cause him to jump a few inches from his seat.

"Whoa, Linds, I didn't know you could whistle like that?"

Lindsay laughed and placed her hands on her hips and flicked her head back, and looked at Flack.

"All cowgirls are taught how to whistle like that when your young, I was told I was a pro!"

Flack laughed and turned back to his now cold coffee, Lindsay had a look of concern on her face and sat down next to him.

"Flack? Whats up? You and Jay fight?"

Flack shook his head, he wondered if Danny had told her that Jamie went to his place and stayed the night, its not something I am sure Danny wanted Lindsay knowing for the pure fact that she would get mad and jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Its nothing really, I'm hoping its just a misunderstanding on my part, I don't think Danny meant what I thought he meant."

Lindsay sighed, she should've known Danny was the cause of this, nine times out of ten he normally was bless him, even if he didn't know it.

"What did he do now Flack?"

Flack's eyes widened, why is it he never thought before he spoke, he tried to cover his tracks, only making it more obvious that there was something wrong. He jumped up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Uhh nothings wrong, he didn't do anything, somebody's calling me so…I…uh…see ya!"

With that Flack was gone, and Lindsay was left on her own, she rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hands, just as Danny walked in.

"Hey do you know what's up with Flack, I think he was running away from here?"

Lindsay looked up and glared at Danny.

"Danny if anyone was to know whats wrong I would say that you were probably the person to know! So you want to tell me exactly what you've said! Or do I have to use force?"

Danny gulped a looked at Lindsay and smiled.

"I…I…really don't know what you mean Montana?"

Lindsay stood up and walked over to Danny.

"Tell me!"

Danny sighed.

"I'm winding him up."

Lindsay kept looking at Danny with an expectant look on her face. He said nothing else so Lindsay pushed him hard on the shoulder with her palm.

"About?"

Danny sighed again and braced himself for a beating.

"About Jay."

Lindsay didn't move, she just stared.

"What did you say?"

"Well I told you that she spent the night yeah?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I kind of without thinking implied that we slept together, I didn't mean to but that's the way he took it."

Lindsay stared at Danny and shook her head, and breathed in deep.

"Danny, please tell me you didn't sleep with Jay!"

Danny stared blankly and scoffed.

"Montana, I aint that stupid, me and Jamie are in the past, we are just friends now, I said it to wind Flack up and it worked."

Lindsay turned to walk away but then turned back to Danny.

"Did you think about Jay's feelings? Your not going to be her favourite person when she finds out."

Danny couldn't believe how that even though it was obviously a joke no-one seemed to understand it. He sighed and went in search of Flack.

Flack was sat at his desk typing up some paper work when someone placed a coffee in front of his face, he didn't even look up.

"Thanks man, I needed this."

He heard a familiar laugh and immediately looked up to see Jamie standing over him.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a man Don."

Flack got flustered.

"No of course your not I mean look at you, not that I always look at you, what I mean is that your far to…please kill me!"

Jamie just laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don, please stop I get what your trying to say, although I had a hard time understanding."

Flack looked at the coffee and smiled.

"Anyway thanks for the coffee."

Jamie looked at Flack.

"That's ok, just thought I'd come by seeing as I was here on a case. How are you? I feel I havent seen you in ages."

Flack laughed and looked at Jamie.

"You saw me yesterday, I would hardly call that ages."

Jamie sat in the chair opposite Flack and pulled it so that she was closer to him, ever so slightly Flack moved his seat away, even though this was a small movement, it spoke louder than most words, and Jamie was instantly hurt.

"Don?"

Flack turned back to his computer and tried his hardest to ignore Jamie's question.

"Don? Whats wrong?"

Flack sighed and turned to Jamie and spoke.

"You and Danny, I know about you and Danny. I thought you had more class than to sleep with your best mates boyfriend, and jerk me around, when your obviously hung up on him."

Jamie couldn't believe it, the cheek of him, she breathed in and stood up from the chair and leaned in close to Flack.

"For your information, the last time I slept with Danny was about a year ago when Lindsay wasn't in the picture, and if you must know the reason why that happened, my father had died a couple days before and he was there for me and we got caught up in the moment, apart from the relationship we had when we were in high school that was the only time, and how dare you assume that I would do that to Lindsay and to myself!"

She took a step back from Flack and eyed him up and down.

"Do you know what hurts the most right now! The fact is I actually liked you…a lot, and I thought you were a decent guy, but as per normal, I was wrong, so how can I put this? Stay the fuck away from me!"

With that Jamie poured her hot coffee all over Flack lap threw the cup at him and walked away leaving Flack looking on as he cursed in pain. Standing in the doorway to witness all of it was Danny, he looked at Jamie as she approached him, she smiled slightly and walked straight into his arms and cried, Danny looked at Flack, and Flack looked at Danny, all Danny did was shake his head and escort Jamie out of the precinct

**A/N - I am writing the next chapter to this as you are reading this!! **


	7. Unbelievable

Chapter Seven - Unbelievable

Flack got up and chased after Jamie and Danny. Danny put himself between Flack and Jamie. An obvious sign he was protecting her. Flack spoke.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge you, its just Danny made me think otherwise."

Jamie looked at Danny with hurt in her eyes.

"Danny?"

Danny turned so that he was facing Jamie.

"Jay…"

Jamie closed her eyes and looked at Danny, she was obviously upset and shook her head.

"Every time Danny…every time!"

Jamie went to walk away when she turned back to Danny and Flack, she looked Flack up and down.

"Sorry Don, I cant be with you. Now or ever, and my decision has nothing to do with what Danny said to you…it has everything to do with what you said."

Jamie looked at Danny.

"You coming?"

Danny nodded and left with Jamie, leaving Flack alone with a deflated ego and possible 1st degree burns on his privates.

Danny walked with Jamie down the streets of New York, nothing was said, just silence between them. They were headed back to Jamie's apartment, she needed to be home, somewhere she wouldn't be judged. Except from the phone calls from her mother.

Danny walked her to her door and stopped. Jamie turned to look at Danny with confusion.

Jamie sighed and smiled at Danny.

"Danny, I know what your thinking. I'm not mad with you, I knew you would do something, you always do."

Danny stared.

"I made him think we had slept together, I didn't do it intentionally, he just took what I said the wrong way and he has walked away before I had chance to explain, Jay, I really didn't mean it…"

Jamie didn't know what to say, she was stood in silence.

"Jay?"

"Danny, I uh really don't know what you want me to say? I've said that I'm not angry with you, but you do this every time. You have Lindsay, why do you have to try and ruin things for me, come to think of it you have never agreed with any of my partners…"

Jamie smiled sweetly and pulled Danny into a hug.

"…if your not careful Danny people will begin to talk."

Danny smiled as Jamie pulled away.

"I don't blame you Danny, you didn't make him say those things to me. I can never stay mad at you and you know it, if I did stay mad at you after all the times you pulled a stunt like this, we wouldn't be stood here together right now would we?...I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny smiled and kissed the top of Jamie's head.

"I really didn't want you and Flack to end this way, for starters it means me and Flack are going to have to fall out…"

Danny was interrupted by a slap on the chest from Jamie.

"Ouch, ok, ok I get it that was a low blow, I will definitely see you tomorrow, and be careful!"

Jamie shook her head and laughed, she pushed Danny away from the apartment door and shooed him down the corridor.

"Be gone with you and your worrying! See you tomorrow, and I will be careful I always am!"

Danny turned back around and waved and watched as Jamie shut the apartment door behind her. Jamie was right he did have Lindsay, he thought Lindsay was the one he wanted, but recently he'd been having doubts, he loved Lindsay don't get him wrong he really did. But there was someone else he found himself loving more.

Danny sighed and left Jamie's apartment building, he thought she would be safe in her home, but how wrong he was about to be…

Danny was now back at the precinct looking for Flack. He bumped into Stella on his search.

"Hey Danny? Whats eating you and Flack?"

Danny turned and bit his lower lip.

"He said some harsh words to Jamie, so I am going to give him a little warning."

Just as Danny was about to walk away, Stella grabbed his arm.

"Danny, I don't think Jamie needs you to give him a warning from the look of his pants, I'd say she had done a good job herself!"

Danny chuckled at the memory of seeing the pain in Flacks face.

"Yeah I know Stell, but I need to do this for myself."

Again just as Danny turned to find Flack he heard Mac call his name, he turned and saw Mac and Lindsay running towards him, he saw the pain in Lindsay's eyes and instantly he felt his heart sink.

"Mac…Lindsay?"

Lindsay looked up and Danny and closed her eyes.

"Danny, its Jamie…"

Danny's eyes widened.

"What about Jamie? I only left her place an hour ago."

Mac took over from explaining.

"Danny, she has been seriously assaulted in her apartment, at first glance it seems it was a take out guy delivering her food who pounced."

Danny closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Is she alive?"

Mac paused.

"IS SHE FUCKING ALIVE? ANSWER ME!"

Mac looked up and nodded.

"Only just Danny. She is being taken to the hospital as we speak."

"I'm going to be with her, and you cant stop me Mac."

Mac just stood aside as Danny brushed past him and Lindsay, then he was gone. Lindsay turned back to Stella and Mac who were both looking confused.

"You didn't go with him?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"I know what Jamie means to Danny, I'm not going to stand in their way."

Stella smiled and hugged Lindsay tight. They both turned to Mac who seemed to look more troubled than anything.

Stella looked at him closely and sighed.

"You lied to him…about who did it."

Mac looked at Stella.

"I couldn't do it to him Stella, I couldn't tell him it had the workings of a DJ Pratt copycat."

Stella sighed and shook her head.

"When he finds out you know what he is going to say."

"I know exactly what he will say, I also know what the emotional trauma will be like for him, after Aiden died Danny found it hard to move on, now he has, I cant throw this in his face, he is where he needs to be now…and that's with Jamie."

Stella and Lindsay both nodded and just prayed that Danny would be ok…and Jamie as well.

Danny was running through the halls of the hospital he had asked for Jamie's room and he was on his way to her. The pain in his heart was something completely new to him, he had felt it before, but nothing like this, he needed Jamie to be ok.

Eventually Danny came across the room number he had been given, he looked through the window on the door and saw Jamie laying unconscious on a bed battered, bruised, bleeding, tubes and wires all attaching her to machines. He took a deep breath and opened up the door to the nightmare.

The scene that once was Jamie's apartment was a mess, tables and chairs overturned, there were obvious signs that she fought back everywhere, blood on the walls, there was even a kitchen knife with blood on the floor…she had fought back hard. Mac and Stella surveyed the scene and looked carefully at the evidence that surrounded them. Stella crouched down and picked up a photo frame, in the frame was a picture of Danny and Jamie from when they were younger, Stella smiled, she didn't think Danny could smile like he was in the photo. Mac photographed a photo album that was situated on the sofa and picked it up and opened it carefully, inside were pages and pages of photos of Danny and Jamie, near the end of the album there were photos of Danny, Jamie and Lindsay. Stella turned to Mac with the frame still in her hand.

"Danny is going to be heartbroken Mac…its obvious there is still so much love between them. All the pictures are of her and Danny."

Mac nodded his head.

"But I think she was learning to let Lindsay in."

He held up the album and showed Stella the pages with Danny, Jamie and Lindsay on.

Stella smiled.

Flack was walking through the halls of the lab when he saw Lindsay was obviously upset, he walked over to her.

"Hey Lindsay, you ok?"

Lindsay shook her head and looked up at Flack and cried into his chest.

"Its bad Flack, its really bad, Jamie was attacked in her apartment, she's barely alive."

Flack said nothing at first.

"Danny's with her?"

Lindsay nodded and cried even more. It was killing Flack knowing that Jamie was attacked but somehow for some reason it was hurting him more seeing Lindsay hurting.

"Lindsay, that's not the only reason your crying."

Lindsay shook her head.

"I think Danny is still in love with Jamie."

TBC…

**A/N - I know I have done a complete U-Turn, but as I was re-reading the chapters that I had already written, to me I had unintentionally created some hidden love between Jamie and Danny, and I just thought I have to play on it. Thanks Sammy xxx**


	8. Don't Leave Me

Chapter Eight – Don't leave me

Danny was sitting beside Jamie whilst a nurse took her vital signs.

He sighed loudly and held his head in his hands, Jamie had been in this condition for a couple hours now and the Dr said that it could be a couple days before she even came round.

Danny lifted his head from his hands and held them against his mouth as he looked at Jamie laying helplessly in her hospital bed.

"You promised you'd be careful…"

Danny sighed again just as the Dr walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you Detective Messer, could I possibly have a quiet word with you outside?"

Danny nodded and stood up, as he left the doorway of the room he glanced back at Jamie and turned his attention back at the Dr in front of him.

"What d'ya need Doc?"

"Detective Messer, I'm afraid that I am going to have to allow a nurse to take a SART kit from Miss Marshall, considering the case, we think it would be best."

Danny looked at the Dr confused.

"What do you mean, considering the case? What do you mean?"

It suddenly struck the Dr that maybe Danny hadn't heard the full details of the case.

"All I am asking Detective Messer, is that you allow us the space to perform the procedure."

Danny closed his eyes and nodded. He knew now, someone wasn't telling him the full story.

"I'll leave you to it Doc, I'll be back in an hour, I have some people I need to see."

The Dr nodded, Danny went back into Jamie's room, picked up his jacket and kissed Jamie on the head.

"I'll be back soon, you just wait for me okay?"

Danny walked past the Dr and out of the hospital. He knew where he was going, and he knew things weren't going to go well. He was emotionally exhausted, so being lied to was the last straw.

Danny drove back to the crime scene, he knew he would be there, he knew that they would be crawling through Jamie's stuff, picking apart her life.

He arrived at Jamie's apartment and sure enough Mac's car was outside. Danny sat in his car and debated whether or not to move in and confront Mac over his lie. He knew that in his emotional state he may say something he regretted, but then he knew that he needed to know why he was lied to.

He jumped out his car and headed towards the building and towards Jamie's apartment. When he arrived he was stopped by the police guard.

"I'm sorry detective we cant allow you into the crime scene."

"C'mon man, all I want is to talk to Mac, you know MY BOSS!"

"I'm sorry detective, I cant let you in."

Danny was getting flustered.

"You cant be serious. You CANT BE SERIOUS!"

…

Mac and Stella heard the commotion outside the apartment, Stella looked at the photo in the front room and looked at Mac, she sighed.

"It sounds like he came, go easy on him Mac, he's had to watch someone so close to him be put in such a fragile position."

Mac nodded.

Mac snapped off his gloves and walked towards the front door of the apartment. He walked under the crime scene tape and into the hallway where Danny was found still arguing with the police officers that were guarding the entrance.

"Its ok, I can handle this."

Mac walked over to Danny and tried to calm him down.

"Don't even try it Mac, you lied to me and you know it."

"Danny, please I need you to calm down."

"CALM down, Mac she still hasn't come round, the Dr said that might not happen for a couple of days! Now they want to perform a SART kit, which I can understand, but he said under the circumstances. There weren't any specific circumstances that I knew of, and then it clicked, I wasn't told the specifics."

"I'm sorry Danny, you were in a bad place, I didn't think it was wise that you knew the specific details."

Danny sighed and looked Mac straight in the eyes.

"I need to know Mac, I need to know what happened to her, I know your not blind, you've been in her apartment, you've seen the pictures."

Mac nodded.

"Ok Danny, ok. Down the hall there is an apartment that is being decorated, the owner of that apartment has mentioned to us that the decorator hasn't been since last night when he left the apartment for the day, he was scheduled to start at six this morning, he hasn't showed…can you see where this is going?"

Danny shook his head in disbelief. He knew what Mac was saying.

"The scum bag that killed Aiden has got himself a copy cat. And that copy cat picked to attack Jay."

Danny hung his head, he couldn't believe it, he now understood why Jay was under going a SART examination.

"How could this happen Mac, I always tell her to be safe, and she always is. How? In her own home?"

"I don't know how Danny, but I'm going to find out. Where you need to be is with Jamie."

Danny nodded his head and went to leave when he saw Lindsay stood with the officers guarding the scene.

Lindsay looked at Danny and smiled, Danny smiled back, but he felt himself pulling away from her, and she felt it to. Danny walked towards the exit and smiled. Lindsay grabbed his hand.

"Danny, can I talk to you?"

Danny turned.

"Lindsay I need to get back to the hospital."

Lindsay smiled.

"I know, but this wont take long I promise."

Danny nodded and he and Lindsay made their way to his car. Lindsay smiled again.

"You love her…don't you?"

Danny said nothing.

"I could see it, the way you looked at her, the way you two were around each other, it was different from the way we were."

Danny turned to Lindsay.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Lindsay, but I've come to realise what she means to me, and I cant ignore that feeling anymore, I really didn't mean to hurt you, I hope you can understand that."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. She pulled Danny into a hug and held him tight and kissed him on the lips and slowly pulled away.

"Just promise me one thing."

Danny nodded.

"You treat her right, and don't be a stranger. Just because we didn't work out, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Danny laughed and nodded.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Lindsay, but I need to go to the hospital."

Lindsay stood to one side of the curb.

"Sure go Jay needs you."

Lindsay watched as Danny got into his car.

Danny started the engine just as Lindsay tapped on the window. Danny wound the window down.

"Don't forget to call me with any news, okay?"

Danny nodded wound the window back up and pulled away and headed towards the hospital. Leaving Lindsay standing alone in the cold night.

Stella had been watching from the inside of the apartment building and looked on sadly as she saw Lindsay fight back her tears in the street. Mac came to where Stella was standing and looked out of the window with her.

"What happened?"

Stella didn't turn from the window, she was focused on her friend.

"They broke up, turns out Danny still loves Jamie."

Mac turned to face Jamie's living room, his eyes focused on the picture of Jamie and Danny that Stella had first picked up when she had entered the room.

"True love doesn't go away, Danny needed reminding of that."

Stella smiled.

"It does explain his behaviour though. He always talked about her, even if he didn't realise it, and I think Lindsay noticed that to. I think that's why he did what he did to Jamie and Flack's relationship, he didn't want her to be with anyone unless it was him…which is unfair considering they were jus friends."

Mac smiled.

"Lindsay will be okay, I know for a fact that there is someone who will be willing to help her with her pain."

Stella turned to Mac confused, but then she realised his meaning.

"I think your right."

Mac and Stella turned to face outside the window again and continued to watch as Lindsay was approached by a familiar figure. Flack.

…

Danny made it back to the hospital in record time. By the time he had made it back to Jamie's room the nurse had just finished her SART examination. Danny made his way back into the room. She looked exactly the same as what she was before he had left, helpless and unconscious.

Danny sighed and took off his jacket, he had been hoping for a little change in her condition but after what she had been through he knew it might have been too much to ask.

He continued to stay by her side for the next couple of hours. He was just dozing off in the chair next to her when someone knocked on the frame of the door, he looked up and saw Stella stood there. She looked towards Jamie and Danny could see her heart ache. Danny stood up as Stella walked over to him, she hugged him tight and they both sat down.

They were silent for a few moments and then Stella spoke.

"How is she doing?"

Danny nodded.

"She's doing good, she still hasn't come round but the Dr is being hopeful."

Stella smiled.

"That's good…I spoke to Lindsay…what happened Danny?"

Danny took hold of Jamie's hand and sighed.

"I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. I've been trying to for as long as I could remember, after we split in college we said we would always be best mates, and we were, but I always wanted something more, because I genuinely loved her…still do, more so in fact."

Stella smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Lindsay as well, but if I had to choose the person I would want to spend the rest of my life with, it would always be Jamie, and I thought being with Lindsay would be unfair if that was the feeling I held deep inside."

"But what about Jamie? What are her feelings?"

Danny shook his head.

"Do you know what Stella? I really don't know, for all I know she could only see me as a friend, and I would be fine with that, I think but I couldn't drag Lindsay along in a relationship that I couldn't but my whole heart into and that's what Lindsay deserves and I regret doing what I've done to her."

Stella smiled.

"She'll be fine, she's go someone taking care of her. I think Jamie feels the same Danny, but all you can do now is wait for her to come round so that you can promise her that you'll always be there when she needs you."

Danny started to tear up, he took off his glasses and wiped away the tears.

"Danny what wrong?"

He hung his head in his hands and spoke through his grief.

"I had already done that, I already promised I'd be there if she needed me, but I wasn't was I, she was attacked in her own home, and there was nothing I could do to help her! And when she comes round I'm going to promise that all over again, even though I couldn't keep the promise first time around!"

Stella pulled Danny into another hug as he cried. This was the first time Stella had seen Danny cry and it was breaking her heart. After what seemed only a couple minutes, Danny had fallen asleep on Stella's shoulder, gently Stella moved him over so that he was resting in the chair and covered him with the spare blanket by the bed, she stroked his hair and walked out of the room quietly, she looked back at Danny and then at Jamie. Quietly she spoke.

"You better make it through this Jamie, he truly loves you with all his heart."

And with that Stella closed the door and left the room.

Slowly Jamie's eyes started to flicker open…

TBC


End file.
